Help?
by TheAlphasGirl
Summary: Lexie has an itch that needs scratching. Can Jackson help? Rated M


_A/N: ? shot for Jackson and Lexie. I am currently into their relationship and decided to write a little something for them. This will probably end up being a two or three shot. Again, I don't own Grey's Anatomy._

_Lexie Grey stumbled into the house. Her once dry, red sweater, was soaked and dripping onto the dark wood floor of her sister's house. It was raining heavily outside, and now she looked like a drowned rat. On top of the rain, she hadn't slept in 3 days. Any time she even got close to the musty, yet homey, attic or the cold on-call room, she either got paged or was stopped by someone with a emergency. Lexie had to fight to keep her eyes open as she hung up her dripping coat. _

_A wonderful smell drifted from the kitchen, and her stomach rumbled. _

_Food then sleep, _Lexie thought groggily.

She dragged her feet across the floor and entered an area full of activity. Meredith stood behind the island, putting delicious looking food onto several plates. Jackson, April, Alex, and Derek were already eating at the small dining table. They were all smiling and carrying on various conversations with each other.

Alex looked at her and laughed. " Well look what the cat dragged in."

Lexie let out a very audible growl, and smacked him on the back of the head. " Do not mess with me, Karev. I haven't slept in 3 days."

Alex immediately shut up, rubbing the back of his head.

Her blond, oddly bubbly sister bounced towards her, carrying a glass plate with food.

" Derek picked up dinner from that good diner near the hospital."

Lexie gave a slight smile, and nod of thanks. She slowly sat across from Jackson, who was heavily debating with April over the diagnosis of a patient. The food was heavenly, and consisted of mashed potatoes, green beans, and meatloaf. Now while Her mother had cooked for her and her sister when they where younger, Lexie had never had meatloaf. When she was younger she downright refused to eat it, due to it looking like someone had thrown up on a plate, after that her mother had never even bothered trying to make it. So, Lexie was surprised at how good it tasted.

Lexie filled her empty stomach, and soon she was down to the last bite of meatloaf. As she slowly chewed, savoring the flavor, something crunched. With a look of confusion, she discreetly pulled a white, broken eggshell from her mouth. Due to shock, she didn't realize she swallowed the bit of meat in her mouth.

"Mer?" She quietly asked her sister who had taken her seat next to her.

Meredith broke away from her conversation with Derek, and turned to her now pale sister.

"Yeah?"

She felt a familiar itching begin on her forearms, " Uh D-does meatloaf have eggs in it?"

The table was now silent and Meredith's eyes widened, giving Lexie her answer.

"Lexie, I-I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!"

Lexie quickly stood up. The allergic reaction set in place a lot faster than normal and she could feel hives starting to break out on her body. She shot up out of her chair, causing it to fall back on the floor with a huge WHAACK! All tiredness and sore muscles forgotten, she bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Jackson and April looked at Meredith, Alex, and Derek confused. Alex was laughing like a hyena and the married couple both had looks of concern on their face.

Jackson spoke the question on his and April's mind. " What was that?"

Meredith turned to him, " Lexie is allergic to eggs. She breaks out in hives-"

He cuts her off, " I'll go make sure she's okay."

He ran up the stairs at full speed. His long legs, and muscles, allowing him to get up to the Attic in less than a minute. Lexie was kneeling on the floor next to her duffel bag, frantically digging in it. She stopped and her body moved as she struggled to breath. Loud wheezes escaped her as she exhaled.

Jackson could see a rash breaking out over her neck and arms.

He moved in front of her, "Lexie, do you have an EpiPen?"

She nodded and pointed to the duffel in front of her. Jackson spotted the bright yellow cap of the EpiPen. He quickly grabbed it and unscrewed the cap. Lexie weakly stood and propped her foot up on a box. Jackson placed his hand on the side of her thigh and without a second thought, quickly brought the Epipen down onto her thigh. He felt the click of the needle and the release of the medicine. Lexie tried to control her breathing, and he pulled the needle out after ten seconds.

She collapsed against him. Her head rested on his shoulder and his arms instinctively wrapped around her. The swelling in her throat lessened and the wheezing cleared. Her hives were a different story, they still itched and Lexie started to scratch at her forearms. The feeling reminded her of the time she got poison oak and had to stay home from school for a week, trying not to scratch at her pink, bumpy body.

Jackson gently gripped her wrists and moved them away from any exposed skin, "Don't scratch, it will only make it worse."

She looked up at him with sad eyes, and a little innocent whimper escaped her slightly swollen lips. His free hand gently ran itself through her chocolate brown hair. Gently he pulled her over to the queen size mattress that was located at the far end of the musky attic. It was covered by a big, fuzzy, and grey blanket. With her in his arms, he pulled back the blanket and placed Lexie carefully on the bed. He looked her over one second and he could see her hands twitching with the urge to scratch at the hives. Her clothes were soaked and her body was shaking from cold.

" Where are your Pajamas?"

Lexie pointed to a small dresser at the other end of the attic. Jackson felt kind of weird going through her drawers. Especially when the first one he looked in held a wide variety of lacy panties and bras. He gulped and tried to pull his thoughts from a panty clad Lexie and to the project at hand. Finally he found her drawer that held her pajamas. There were a few sets in them but he settled for something light and wouldn't irritate her skin as much. The set consisted of a blank tank top, emblazoned with a white paw print and the words "Paws Off!", and a light pair of black shorts.

Lexie sneakily tried to scratch at her hands, but Jackson slapped her hand, not to hard but in warning. She yelped and narrowed her eyes. He ignored the look she gave him and held out the pajamas to her.

She didn't wait for him to turn around before she sat up and pulled her red sweater off. Lots of pale, besides the hives, skin was revealed. He felt his jeans tighten as more skin was revealed.

He turned around quickly as his imagination took hold. He imagined pinning a surprised Lexie to the bed. She would yelp and struggle at first, but after he kissed her she would turn to putty in his hands. She would arch into him and eagerly help him push down her damp jeans. There wouldn't be any foreplay. As soon as they were cleared of clothing from the waist down, Jackson would position himself between her legs…

"Jackson?"

He turned quickly, and looked at Lexie. She was dressed in the pajamas, that accentuated her body's form so well. She had a calico looking teddy bear in her lap, that he hadn't noticed laying on the bed before. Lexie looked so innocent and beautiful, hives and all.

"Lay on your side." Jackson said and made his way to the opposite of her. She looked at him confused but complied. Her brown curls splayed out on the pillow behind her, and her arm was wrapped tightly around the bear.

He kicked off his shoes and slowly crawled into bed beside her. She tensed for a split second as his chest pressed into her back and his hips pressed up against her rear.

"I'm going to help with the itching okay?"

Lexie eagerly nodded, and Jackson took a deep breath. He pulled his sweater sleeve over his hand and gently placed it onto her hip. Slowly he started to rub his hand over her body, effectively scratching the itch. Her head pushed back, and her eyes fluttered shut. A low moan escaped her lips and she repeated her thanks in a voice filled with pleasure. Jackson smiled and nuzzled his face into the soft tresses of her hair, inhaling the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo and fresh rain.

His hand ran over the outsides of her thighs, hips, and belly. Suddenly her wiggling stopped and he felt her breathing even out. Knowing she had fallen asleep, he pressed a gentle kiss to the soft skin of her cheek. Before he could leave, she pushed the teddy bear away, and flipped over. She placed her arm over his Pecs and curled up so her head was on his chest and her knee was bent over the now obvious bulge in his jeans.

Jackson groaned lightly as her knee pressed into his erection.

_This is going to be a long night…_


End file.
